Triple Life
by BirdSpell
Summary: Bats are secretive by nature. That's something everyone knows. Batman thinks he knows everyone's secrets, but Robin has one that Batman could never even guess. AU.
1. A New Vigilante

Triple Life

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Another plot that refuses to leave me alone. So enjoy my... uh... eleventh? Yeah, I think its eleventh story. Italics equal thoughts**

**I own nothing.**

A New Vigilante

Batgirl dodged a swipe from Killer Croc's tail, for the thousandth time silently thanking Batman for making Robin stay behind. It had been quite interesting. The Boy Wonder had been furious.

_Flashback_

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, Dick."

"Why? Why can't I come?"

Bruce sighed. "You're not ready."

"How am I not ready? It's Croc, I've faced him before!"

"Dick. You're still not back to full strength after our fight with Joker last week, and-"

"It's because I'm too young."

Bruce and Barbara stared at him.

_How did he know..._

"I knew it! Why can't you respect the fact that I'm old enough to decide what I want to do ON MY OWN!"

The other two watched as Dick stalked off to the other side of the Batcave. Batman turned to his older partner.

"Time to go."

_End of flashback_

Killer Croc swiped at her again, and Barbara was pulled back to the present. She thought she saw a flicker of movement behind him, but she couldn't be sure what it was.

_Maybe it's just my imagination. I hope so, because if it's not it'll either be more goons or Robin, neither of which is something I want to deal with at the moment._

The attacks suddenly sped up; causing her to leap around the abandoned warehouse they were in so fast it felt like she was flying.

_Dick would love this..._

She, on the other hand, was more worried about the fact she was probably going to crash into something. She lost track of time, racing through the building with an overgrown crocodile on her heels, so it could have been seconds or hours before she reached the dead end.

_Oh crap._

Batgirl looked around the short hallway, confirming what she honestly already knew; there was no way out. Spinning around, all she could do was watch as Killer Croc got closer and closer. Swiping his tail at a support beam, Croc brought the three ton hunk of steel crashing towards her. Closing her eyes and turning away, the girl waited for the impact that would crush her frame completely.

It didn't come.

Looking up, she saw the steel beam hovering in midair, coated in shimmering silver light.

"Hey Croc!" The voice that seemed to come out of nowhere was young, probably male, touched with traces of an accent that she couldn't place. "I know you're tough, but what happens if I drop three tonnes of steel on _your _head?"

The crocodile was speechless. He hesitated, then ran off, presumably in search of Batman.

"Not a talker? Ah well."

The steel was dropped lightly beside Batgirl, and a slender figure dropped from above her, landing easily. Staring at him, she mentally noted his simple white outfit with a grey cape and grey boots. Despite his young voice, the guy's hair was silver. Then she noticed his eyes, and she couldn't help gasping slightly. They were silver too, with vertical slits for pupils, like a cat.

He reached out a hand to her. Uncertainly, she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. The boy shut his eyes, as though concentrating, then a silver mist appeared around the two of them, and they were flying to where she had last seen Batman. It seemed to take them several minutes, but they got there, only to see Croc had somehow cornered him. The boy lifted a hand, the scaly green tail was encased in silver light, and the crocodile was dragged back a few metres. Then the boy staggered, and the light winked out.

"Sorry," he gasped. "That stunt with the support beam took a lot out of me. I should have just deflected it; Croc would've survived if I hit him. Uh, I think."

The momentary break in Killer Croc's assault had, however, given Batman time to pull out an ice pellet. He threw it at Croc, encasing the huge reptile in frost.

"Batgirl," he called, staring up at her, "who's your new friend?"

Pulling the boy behind her, Barbara ran over to her mentor.

"Oh, he's... uh... you know, I never did get your name."

The boy smiled. "Name's Gypsy, nice to meet you."

Batman rested a hand on the boy's –Gypsy's- shoulder. "Not bad, Gypsy. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to talk to the police."

Gypsy waved and began to walk away. "Right, of course, see you guys around!"

A while later, after the Bats and the police had gone, Gypsy walked over to one of the ice spires that were still intact. The boy stood there for a minute, looking at his reflection, then laughed softly. As he did, his silver hair turned jet black, his catlike eyes turned into blue human ones hidden behind a domino mask, and his grey and white outfit changed into the familiar costume of the Boy Wonder. Robin smiled.

"Alright Bats, let's see what it takes for you to respect me as a hero."

Then he shifted his appearance back to Gypsy's, encased himself in silver energy, and took off.

If he was fast, he could beat the others to the Batcave.

**So what do you think? Honestly, there are not enough powered Robin fics out there... so please tell me what you think! Seriously, review this one. Please? Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	2. Gypsy

Triple Life

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to ginnylovesharry5, lindz4567, and Mary Elrondile for reviewing. **

**I still own nothing. Italics are thoughts.**

Gypsy

"And he was just so amazing, you should've seen him, he just- Dick, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, I'm listening Barbara," Dick assured her. "This Gypsy guy seems like a really impressive hero. Pity I didn't see him."

Mentally, he snickered.

_This is going to be hilarious when she finds out. I can't wait to see the look on her face!_

"So Bruce, what'd you think of this new guy?"

"He's a good fighter, and he seems to know what he's doing. He should make patrols a little easier at least."

Dick stared at the older hero. "Is The Batman actually impressed? Wow, Gypsy must have some serious skills."

Barbara smiled and patted his arm.

"I'm sure you'll see him next time."  
"I would've seen him this time if you had let me come..."

_Well, no one would've seen him if they had let me come, but they don't need to know that._

"You can come next time."

"I should hope so!"

Bruce sighed. "If you don't stop complaining I might not let you come. I'm heading upstairs. Barbara, we'll see you tomorrow."

He walked over to the elevator. Barbara, waving a quick farewell to Dick, left as well. The twelve year old stood alone in the Batcave for a moment, then Alfred walked over.

"Master Dick, am I to assume you had something to do with this new vigilante?"

"You might say that. Are you going to tell Bruce?"

"No. I believe Master Bruce should find these things out for himself. However, as I have already guessed, would you be so kind as to explain to me how this is possible?"

Dick smirked. "I'm not entirely sure, but it's something to do with me being Romani. Normally that's passed down through the women of a family, but my parents had no daughters." He shrugged. "It's my birthright, I guess you could say. Useful too, but I prefer to keep it to myself."

"An excellent practise. After all, one never can tell when a secret talent would come in handy."

"Yeah. Gypsy'll probably show up when Bruce comes up with a stupid reason to make me stay here, or when we need some... specialized help to save the day. Let's see how long it takes The Batman to figure this out, hmm?"

Alfred smiled. "Indeed. I shall do my best to keep your little secret. I look forward to Master Bruce's expression when he finds out about this. Miss Barbara's as well."

"Don't we all. It almost makes me want to tell them now, but it'll be funnier if I impress them a bit first."

**Let's just say there's a linebreak here.**

"Dick, I know I said you could come this time, but-"

"-It's Joker, and you don't want to put me in the line of fire because this time I'll probably get myself killed?"

"..."

"Knew it." Dick sighed. "Fine, I'll stay, but I'd better get to come next time."

Batgirl grinned at him. "Wow, no argument about how 'it's not fair' or, 'you promised I could come?' This must be good for you."

Dick knew he couldn't say what he was actually thinking, which was along the lines of; _I am coming. You won't know it's me, but I'm coming. _Instead, he simply said, "skipping one more mission won't kill me. Unless I die of boredom."

"You could do your homework," Bruce suggested.

"No I can't. I finished the textbook yesterday, remember?"

"Right. Of course you did."

"I did! Bruce, tell her!"

"He did finish the textbook. Barbara."

"...Seriously?!"

Dick smirked. "What can I say? I keep telling you I'm a genius."

Alfred stepped forward. "I believe Batman and Batgirl have a mission to get to."

"Right, right. Come on Batgirl."

As soon as they had left- walking for once, Joker was only ten minutes away and besides, the Batmobile had gotten swiped by Killer Croc the day before and was out of commission –Alfred turned to Dick. "And I assume Gypsy will be making an appearance?"

"Of course he will. Not like B gave me a real reason why I should stay home."

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Come on Batsy! Why didn't you bring Boy Blunder? After all, he sings so prettily. You and the other Bat Brat don't sing at all!"

Batman dove behind a post as another spray of bullets filled the air. Glancing to the side, he could just see where he had put Batgirl after she had been knocked out by Joker's crowbar. The old warehouse they were in was surprisingly nice, although the maniac in the centre of the room would tend to lower the sale price a bit.

_Was that a joke? Robin's love of banter must be rubbing off on me._

"Really, you'll have to bring him next time. He's so great to play with. Can't let Two Face have all the fun, now can I?"

"Hey Joker!"

Both sets of eyes turned to look into the rafters of the building.

_I recognise that voice..._

"There are better folks to pick on than twelve year old vigilantes, ya know!"

"Oh really? And who would you be to decide that?"

The slender figure dropped down in front of the Clown Prince of Crime.

"The name's Gypsy. How 'bout I introduce my foot to your face?"

"Well Batsy, I see you got a new sidekick."

"No," both heroes said quickly. "I'm a freelancer," Gypsy added.

"Ah well. Sidekick, freelancer, they both look the same when they're blown to bits!"

Both vigilantes looked around, noticing the tell-tale flashing lights they had been too busy to spot before. Moving as fast as he could, the younger hero dragged Batman over to Batgirl and crouched beside them, closing his eyes tightly and struggling to focus. As the building exploded, a silver glow of energy formed around them, defending them from the flames and debris that naturally followed. The second the smoke cleared, Gypsy darted off. "You should probably get BG to the Batcave!"

Batman carefully lifted the unconscious girl into his arms. He was understandably preoccupied, which was the only reason he didn't notice Gypsy's cape beginning to turn black as he rounded the corner. Robin came to a complete stop as Bruce disappeared from sight. He sighed. If he couldn't hold the Gypsy disguise, there was no way he'd be able to fly to the Batcave.

"It's a good thing B had to walk," he mused, reaching for the comm. in his ear, "Otherwise I'd have a lot of explaining to do." He activated it, creating a direct link to the Batcave. "Alfred?"

"Yes sir?"

"...I'm gonna need a ride."

"I assume the explosion I am hearing about is related to you?"

"You've already heard about it? Wow, news travels fast. Joker set off a bomb. No big, everyone's fine, but I'm kinda... grounded, I guess you could say."

"I shall send the R-cycle to your coordinates."

"Thanks A."

_Ten minutes later._

Back at the Manor, as they discussed the failure of the mission, all Dick could think was, 'Gypsy's gonna have his work cut out for him if he wants to earn some respect.' He never knew being a freelancer could be so hard.

**Done! Wow, that took me almost exactly an hour to type. So until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


End file.
